<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by KakoshiHatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847586">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake'>KakoshiHatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Oneshots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of We Can Fix This Together!</p><p>Luz hasn't been seen since she rescued Eda. Amity grows worried and plans to visit the human. Lots of fluff and comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Oneshots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edric and Emira snickered as their younger sister struggled on her crutches. Her abomination lagged behind her as it carried her books. </p><p>Amity growled but ignored them as she pushed forward. </p><p>"You need help there, Mittens?" </p><p>Amity didn't look back as she tried to push herself more ahead. "Why are you two even walking with me? Its too early for you to even cause trouble." </p><p>Emira hummed as she sped up to walk beside Amity. She stopped Amity in her tracks and adjusted Amity's hold on the crutches. "We're here to help you, duh!" </p><p>Edric walked to the abomination and took the books in his arms with a grunt. "Yeah, no need to waste your magic!" He said. </p><p>Amity rolled her eyes but accepted the help as she dismissed her abomination. "Fine." </p><p>"Why do you always go so early anyway? School doesn't start for another hour." The younger twin asked. </p><p>"Extra credit." Amity lied. </p><p>Emira narrowed her eyes at the youngest, who avoided her eyes. Amity's right ear twitched. " Your ear twitches when you lie, Mittens." </p><p>Amity nearly stumbled at that claim. Her ears burned as she mentally cursed them. "W-What? No they don't! I'm not lying!" She scowled. </p><p>"You are and that's okay!" Emira snickered. </p><p>"We've known about the ear thing since you were little, Mittens. Now tell us the truth." Edric said, raising his eyebrow. </p><p>Amoty lowered her gaze to the ground as she continued to hop down the path. Her expression softens slightly as she sighs. "I'm waiting for Luz..." </p><p>Emira and Edric were taken back by the change in tone. They looked at each other before looking down at their sister. "Is it because of the whole thing with the Owl Lady?" </p><p>Amity nodded as she looks at her siblings worriedly. "I just want to see if she's okay. I haven't heard or seen her since Friday. I hope that she would at least show up today for class..." </p><p>Emira smiled and placed her hand on Amity's hair. "Someone has gone soft." </p><p>"S-Shut up!" Amity blushed. </p><p>Edric handed the books to his older twin and scooped Amity in his arms. Amity yelped as she held onto her crutches. She glares at her brother. "What are you doing?!" </p><p>"Getting you to school faster! You want to wait for your little girlfriend right?" Edric laughed. </p><p>"S-Shes not my- ugh why do I even bother!"<br/>
============================================</p><p>Luz never showed up to school. </p><p>Amity had sat at the steps up until the start of first period. Willow and Gus came by and waited with the Bluggt before heading to class themselves. Amity couldn't risk being late so she made her way to class as well. </p><p>It was now lunch time and the three friends sat in silence. Amity kept glancing towards the cafeteria entrance for any sign of the human. </p><p>Willow and Gus were unnaturally silence as they ate in silence. </p><p>"Uh... have you guys heard from Luz by any chance." Amity asked, setting her fork down. </p><p>Willow and Gus share a glance before Willow looks back at Amity. "Not since Friday. You heard what happened right?" </p><p>"I saw the News feed. I'm...worried about it." Amity admitted with a sigh. "I haven't spoken with her since the day Eda got captured and-" </p><p>"Wait since the day Eda got captured?" Willow asked. "Gus and I last saw Luz with Lilith. </p><p>Amity slightly blushed ay the memory. "O-Oh I thought I told you guys." </p><p>Willow raised an eyebrow at the witch, causing the green haired witch to blush more. </p><p>Gus opened his scroll as he missed this exchange. "We can try to visit!" </p><p>"I don't know... maybe she needs time to relax and be alone." Willow said, pushing her glasses in place. </p><p>Amity thought for a moment before coming to an conclusion.  "If she doesn't show up by Friday, we can visit." </p><p>"Good idea, Ami!" Willow exclaimed, smiling at the Blight. </p><p>Amity felt a rush of happiness as Willow called her by her childhood nickname. It's been years since Willow had called her that.<br/>
============================================</p><p>The week went by and soon Amity finds herself getting ready to head to the Owl House. </p><p>Willow and Gus had something to do before they would visit so she would be going by herself. </p><p>The week without Luz really affected her during class. Her grades had slipped just a tad bit. Her mother was going to notice at some point but that's something to worry about for another time. </p><p>"Oh Mittens~" </p><p>Amity groaned as she turned towards her door and saw Emira peeking out. "Can you stop with that?" </p><p>"Nope!" Emira snickered as she stepped inside. </p><p>Amity sighed before holding out her hand. "Did you get the scroll?"</p><p>"Of course, baby sis! I told you I would get it!" Emira said, summoning the scroll and placing it in Amity's hand. "You never did tell me what you need it for."</p><p>"None of your business!" Amity huffed as she scrolled through it before putting it away. </p><p>"Ohh so its for your special friend?" The older twin smirked. </p><p>Edric stuck his head inside. "Are you going to see Luz, Mittens?"</p><p>"So what if I am?" </p><p>Emira patted Amity's back before making her way out. "Tell her we said hi!"</p><p>Amity raised an eyebrow. Usually they would tease her more. Not that she want them to do so. "I will..." She trailed off before she hopped to her feet. She grabbed her crutches and got ready to leave. </p><p>Emira sent her a smug smile before dragging her brother away from the door. "Don't get too red, Mittens!"</p><p>Amity groaned as her ears burned. </p><p>There was the tease...<br/>
===========================================</p><p>It took her a bit due to her leg but she finally made it to the Owl House. </p><p>Suddenly she felt nervous. </p><p>Was it too soon to visit? Did Luz even want them to visit? Was Luz even here?!</p><p>Maybe it was a bad idea to come. </p><p>Before she can even think of turning around, Hooty sprung to life as she stretched towards her face. "Hoot! Where do you think you're going?! "</p><p>"Hooty..." Amity growled as she glared at the bird. "I'm just leaving." Amity turned herself around to walk but Hooty went in front of her. "Leave me alone!" </p><p>"Nope! I think you wanna visit, Hoot! Why are you running?!" </p><p>"I-I'm not running!" </p><p>"Yeah you are but thats okay! I'll take you to Luz now!"</p><p>Amity paled. She wasn't ready yet! She can already feel her heart beat faster. She needed to calm herself down first! "Nononononono-" </p><p>"Up we goo!" Hooty lifted Amity with ease and stretched himself to the window above the door. It was open so he tossed the witch into the room. </p><p>Amity yelped as she fell on something soft, who grunted-</p><p>Wait grunted? </p><p>"Amity?!" </p><p>Amity lifted her head and was met with beautiful confused brown eyes. </p><p>Even though its only been a week, it feels like she hasn't seen those eyes in so long. </p><p>"Amity?" </p><p>Is her hair getting longer? Its been a month since she's been here so of course it would grow a bit. Will she grow it out? Amity thought as she stared at the human. </p><p>"Amity!" </p><p>"H-Huh?" Amity blinked. </p><p>"You zoned out. Are you okay?" Luz asked as she raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"A-Ah y-yeah! Totally wasn't thinking about how beautiful you are!" Amity squeaked. </p><p>Luz was even more confused but didn't question as she looks at the situation they are in. "Well... can you maybe get off of me? My arm is in a weird position and it's starting to cramp." Luz chuckled a she slightly blushed. Their faces were really close. </p><p>Amity also seemed to realize the situation and she turned completely red as she pushed herself off of Luz. "I-I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" </p><p>Luz waved it off as she sat up and rubbed her arm. " I'm good!" She smiled </p><p>Amity sighed as she sat in front of Luz. Now that she's out of that situation, she looks over Luz. She frowned as she noticed a few things. </p><p>Luz looked exhausted. There were bags under her eyes and they were slightly red. Her smile looked a little off. Almost like she was forcing it. There were a few bandages on her arm. </p><p>Most likely from saving Eda.</p><p>"Its been forever since we seen each other, Amity! I'm so happy to see you!" Luz said, bringing the witch into a tight hug, knocking the air out of Amity. </p><p>"C-Cant breath!" Amity chocked out as she blushed. </p><p>Luz let her go but continued to hold her hands. "How's Gus and Willow? I haven't got the chance to talk to them since the field trip. Oh! What about School?"</p><p>"Uh they're doing okay. And Hexside is same old Hexside." Amity answered. "A little boring without you though."</p><p>"Aww you missed me?" Luz cooed as she squeezed her hands. </p><p>Amity blushed and looked away. "Of course I did! Its...part of the reason on why I'm here actually."</p><p>Luz was taken back by the response. She didn't expect her teasing to be taken seriously. "Really?"</p><p>Amity bit her lip and looked back at Luz. "Well yeah. I haven't seen you since last Friday, when Eda got captured... I was worried you know." Amity sat up straight as she waved her hands in front of her. "N-Not just me but Willow, Gus and even the twins! Actually, Willow and Gus will be stopping by later too haha!" </p><p>Amity dug into her bag and pulled out the spare scroll. "I-I also got a spare scroll from Em. I know you miss talking to everyone so I thought you might like this!" She handed the scroll to Luz. </p><p>Luz looked down at the scroll before looking back up at Amity with raised eyebrows. "Thank you Amity! That's really thoughtful of you but hold on... you were worried about me?" </p><p>"Of course. You're my friend." Ouch. "And I care about you a lot, Luz." Amity replied. </p><p>"Wow..." Luz softly laughed as she closed her eyes. "Hearing you say that, made me feel a little better."</p><p>"Are you doing okay?" Amity asked. </p><p>Luz sadly smiled as she shook her head. "Not really. A lot has happened and I'm still wrapping my head around everything."</p><p>Amity felt a wave of confidence as she scooted back. Luz watched the Blight scoot herself against the wall. Amity held out her arms. "Want to get it off your chest? L-Like before?"</p><p>Luz immediately slide into Amity's arms and rested her head on her shoulder as the Blight held her tightly. "You sure?" </p><p>"Of course."<br/>
============================================</p><p>It took an hour for Luz to retell the events of saving Eda. She could see the sadness in Luz's eyes as she looked up at Amity. </p><p>"I love it here, Amity. I love being with you, Gus, and Willow! I love magic!" Luz said, pushing herself up to sit in front of Amity properly. "But... I can't leave my mom. She'll be devastated knowing that her only daughter, not only didn't go to camp but also disappeared without a trace." </p><p>Luz wiped her eye with the palm of her hand. "Eda and Lilith have no magic. I have only glyphs. And apparently Eda had the only working portal on the Isles. I'm so...lost." </p><p>Amity immediately grabbed Luz's hands. "But you have Gus and Willow. You have... me." She sighed, brushing her thumb aganist the back of Luz's hand. "We'll do everything in our power to get you back to your mom. I promise you." </p><p>Luz couldn't help but embrace the witch tightly as she buried her face into her neck. "Thank you..." </p><p>Amity blushed as she hugged the human back. "Of course. You're my best friend, Luz." </p><p>Luz pulled back and looked at Amity as she frowned. "For some reason...it feels like more." </p><p>"H-Huh?" Amity stuttered. What did she mean by that?</p><p>"Ah nevermind." Luz shook her head. "Just something I need to figure out." She said, as she yawned into her hand. </p><p>"When was the last time you really slept?" The Blight asked as she gently nudged the girl towards her makeshift bed. </p><p>"Uh... maybe a day or two...or three. I've been having trouble sleeping lately. With me nearly dying and Lilith being here...I've been on edge." Luz replied. </p><p>Amity hummed as she pulled the blanket over the human. "Well you have a couple of hours before Willow and Gus come by. You should rest a little bit."</p><p>"But what about you?" Luz asked tiredly as she suddenly felt really sleepy. She was going to pass out soon. </p><p>"I'll be here." Amity reassured, going through her bag and pulled out the 4th book of Good Witch Azura. "Get some rest, Luz." </p><p>Luz smiled and closed her eyes, finally letting her mind relax. "Thanks Amity." She muttered, before finally falling asleep. </p><p>"Anything for you, Luz..." Amity softly replied before opening her book.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This oneshot wasn't supoose to happen but sometimes I can't ignore my urges yknow. </p><p>Hope you enjoy this short oneshot! I'm gonna get my next chapter for my story out real soon so look out for that!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>